


My Boss

by LouCivantos



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Drunk Texting, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Office, Sexual Tension, Vis a Vis: El oasis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouCivantos/pseuds/LouCivantos
Summary: Zulema is Macarena´s new Boss.For the rest....read the Fanfiction :D
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro & Zulema Zahir, Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	My Boss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction, so please dont be so strict :)

Chapter 1

Macarena is on her way to another Interview. She had been looking for a new job for a few months but the luck wasn't with her. Either she didn't get any feedback or she wasn't suitable for the job. Today she's having an interview for an office job.

She drives the car in front of the huge building and got out before she stops in front of the door. "You can do it!" she says to herself and goes in. 

She goes to the reception, says that she's having an interview today, tells her name to the nice woman behind the counter and then, after she told her where to go, goes to the elevator. 

She presses the button to the fifth floor and the elevator closed before taking her to the fifth floor. When the doors opened, she steps into the hallway and walks along it until she reaches room 155. 

She straightenes her suit, her hair and encourages herself again before she finally knocks at the door. She immediately gets an answer with a simple "Come in". She opens the door and is surprised by a black-haired beauty. From her pitch black hair, her poison green eyes to her incredible body. Fortunately, she quickly gets out of her thoughts and greets the woman. 

"Hello, I'm Macarena" she says quickly before it gets uncomfortable. 

"Zulema Zahir, I'm very happy to finally meet you Macarena" the woman stands up and reaches out her hand that Macarena immediately shakes. 

"Please sit down" Zulema says as she takes her hand back to sit down again. 

"So I've been busy with your application and I think you would be very suitable for this position" she paused for a moment before she continued talking, "Your areas of responsibility have already been clarified, you are checking..." Macarena's watching her lips very attentive and sees that she's talking but actually don't listen. She's too deep into her own thoughts, that she not even realizes that Zulema is trying to get her attention back. 

"Macarena are you listening to me?" Zulema says and gets Macarena's attention back. 

"I'm sorry, I just thought about something for a moment," the blonde one said.  
"Well, I can offer you a trial period for one month, I'll look closely how you're working and after this one month we'll sit down together and talk about whether I still think you're suitable," she offers. 

“Sounds good to me, thank you!” Macarena replies satisfied. 

Zulema gets up and followes Macarena before they shake hands again and say goodbye. 

"I'm happy that you're taking a job here, I expect you here in my office tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock for signing the contract and I can show you your office." 

"I'm also very happy to be able to work here, I'll be here on time." She smiles at Zulema. 

Zulema smiles back and Macarena walks back to the hallway. She closes the door behind her and exhales even though she didn't even noticed she's holding back her breath.

Later, when Macarena arrived at home and made herself comfortable on the couch, she receives a message from an unknown number. 

"Hola Rubia, I just wanted to remind you not to be late tomorrow. You were a bit distracted today, I hope that'll not happen again tomorrow. It's your first day." 

"Yes, of course I'll be on time I'm sorry that I was a little absent today it will never happen again!" 

"Good, see you tomorrow Rubi" 

She put her phone beside and thought a bit about Zulema. She's having something special, not only in her appearance but also in the way she speaks. But something was also weird about her. I mean who calls his employee with a nickname like Rubia or Rubi. She decides not to think about it that much anymore because it don't lead to anything except that she thinks her boss is hot. Or? 

She lay down in her bed and looks for Zulema's Instagram, which wasn't really difficult to find because her username is zahir.zulema1. 

She scrolles through her account and can't stop. She finds pictures with another brunette. She was very tall and could intimidate you easily, just like Zulema. 

She clickes on the marker and gets forwarded to an account. The name of this brunette is Saray and Macarena guesses that it must be Zulema's best friend because they have a lot of pictures together in which they are very close. 

She goes back to Zulema's account but when she was back on the previous picture she accidentally clicked too fast and liked the photo. Her heart immediately started racing. It is a very old picture from a year ago so Zulema would know she stalked it on her account. Zulema must have received a notification on her cell phone long ago. Macarena cursed herself. How could she be so stupid. 

She turns off her phone and put it away next to her until she heard a bling noise. She turns on her phone again and read the notification. 

zahir.zulema1 Follow you now! 

She openes Instagram and follows her back. She smiles, turns off her phone again and put it on the couch table. She starts a series in the background that she didn't really pay attention to because she was thinking about Zulema again. She wants to know more about Zulema because she's interesting. She's also having the feeling that Zulema's interested in her. 

She wants to know if she's right or not. 

She tries to clean her mind and think about her first day tomorrow, what to wear and how it will go. She's also afraid that she'll screw the whole thing up. She had been looking for a suitable job for her for so long and now she had finally found one. But then her worries come back. 

What if she screws it up because of her feelings. That shouldn't happen at all. She don't even know if Zulema is really interested in her or if she's just imagining it. 

With those thoughts she turned around and quickly fall asleep.

Zulema's thinking about Macarena. There's something special about this blonde woman that she can't figure out. And that she liked such an old picture of her and Saray meant that she had scrolled through her account. 

She also turns around in her bed and fall asleep after a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Im on Twitter ! @Nimri19


End file.
